first what?
by freyja0taku
Summary: It was great to finally have their first kiss but was it really their first?
**Summary:** It was great to finally have their first kiss but was it really their first?

* * *

 _first kiss_

The couple parted their joined lips. The girl named Ayumi sighed in bliss. She waited for this to happen for a long time. They were dating for almost a year already and he just kissed her now. Not that she hated him for it. She was really touched. She almost thought that she wasn't attractive or he got tired of her but at least she know now that she wasn't.

"I guess t-that's not bad for a first kiss," she said, averting her eyes from her boyfriend. Her lips was still tingling from the warmth he gave off as she spoke those words.

Yoshiki smiled, "Right." Congratulating himself for the accomplishment of not messing it up for their firs... Realization hit him that it wasn't their first. Damn, how would he say this.

Ayumi in the other hand was feeling the urge to try it again after missing the feel of his lips on hers. Again and again if possible but she probably wouldn't be able to. She wouldn't be able to muster up her courage to be forward and be the one to initiate the kiss. At least not right now but she would surely do in the future. If she was determined, she'll surely succeed to do it someday or so she said to herself.

"You know... Uh. It wasn't really our first kiss," Yoshiki started after a minutes of just holding each others hand. He tried to ready himself for what he have say but he still struggled on how to start.

The girl he was with turned to him, shock clear on her face. The visions in her head of having a special first kiss on a date was crushed before her very eyes.

"What?! T-then when? How? Why didn't I know?!"

"Well, you probably wouldn't want to remember it. Are you sure you want to know?" Yoshiki asked with a serious face. After all, the events that happened that night in the Kisaragi Gakuen was not really fun to remember. They spent so much time to forget all those horrible experience. Spent so much time to accept their fallen friends so it would be a bad idea to dig those memories again.

 _Memory that I wouldn't want to remember...?_ Ayumi pondered on it for a while then she recalled the most unforgettable moment im their lives. That would surely be the event Yoshiki was talking about but even knowing that fact, the need to know was bigger than the pain. It might seem selfish but she really want to know when they kissed. Nothing comes to her mind. She couldn't remember any moment that he might have...

Her eyes narrowed at him, "You didn't kissed me when I passed out didn't you?" Referring to the moment when she woke up to find out that Yoshiki was squeezing the life out of her.

"What?!"

"That's why you were hugging me! You pervert! I should've known," Ayumi exclaimed, putting her hands around herself to exaggerate the act. She knew that he was hugging her back then but she didn't want him to know that it made her feel something. That would've made things awkward between them. He didn't need to know that it was really comfortable that his arms made her calm. That he was nicely warm.

"O-of course not! I-I was just hugging you back there alright. You were scary that time that I didn't know what to do so I just... Anyway, that's not it." Yoshiki shook his head. He doesn't want to mention how horrifying it was to see her possessed.

"Then when?" Ayumi asked, tilting her head to the side. She tried to think of when but she ended up with nothing except that hug moment so she just decided to hear him out.

"...It was when you drowned," he sighed. At least he doesn't have to keep it to her now. "I know it was not really a kiss but our lips met so I... I considered it as a kiss. Our first kiss."

She watched his face as it go red. Saving his embarrassed face in her mind. _So it was at that part._ She obviously wouldn't be able to remember it if she tried because she was unconscious at that time. No wonder that he scowled when she said that she wanted to wash her mouth after she woke up. Ayumi didn't notice that he did that, he must've been worried at her. It was a life threatening situation. But still, it was a shame that she didn't got the chance to feel it.

"Why didn't you tell it to me? You've got plenty of chances, so why?" she asked again. Realizing that he kept that fact to himself alone. All this time.

His brows rose. "What? You want me to call out to you and say, 'Hey, do you know that we've kissed when you drowned? It taste like shit so let's just forget about it and kis–"

She elbowed him on his stomach, interrupting him. "You're so mean."

He just laughed and used his arm to move her near him. She also seemed to find it funny because eventually, she joined his laughter and also returned the hug.

He began to talk again after a few minutes of comforting silence. His eyes looking far ahead as he said, "Maybe I chose not to tell it to you because I thought that you wouldn't like it. You did have a thing for Satoshi, remember. So I think that you'll wish that it should have been hi–"

She stopped him again by putting her hand on his mouth. She felt his soft lips on her palm. She looked up to see his deadpan expression that showed that he doesn't like being interrupted, especially when he was being serious. She smiled apologetically as possible.

"That was in the past. It is you now. We wouldn't be dating if I wasn't over him. You know that right?" Ayumi waited for him to nod before continuing, "Now, I don't know if I should be slightly thankful for what happened to us."

He removed the hand that was on his mouth, placing it on his lap to caress it. "It wouldn't be that bad if we do. They wouldn't be mad at us. It may be kind of selfish but we are people and–"

"Humans are selfish, right? But wow, aren't you studying?" She gasped, faking her surprise. She knew that he was studying more now that she was dating him. She made him do it, actually.

"Well, you said that you'll give me a reward so..." he reluctantly said as he scratched his hair using his free hand.

"Ahh, so what reward do you want?" she asked while looking at his eye.

"I guess I got it today but I would like–"

"I already had a plan so nevermind," she easily dismissed what he said to tease him.

"Isn't that unfair? And aren't you cutting me off too much today?" he asked playfully, recognizing her teasing voice.

"Maybe," she said with a wide smile on her face, watched his eyes shine before focusing on his lips, seeing him stifle a smile which he failed to hide.

"I would actually like a different kind of interruption," he grinned. It was a challenge but he believed that she wouldn't do it, if she ever understood what he meant.

"Like this?" Ayumi asked, cupping of both of his cheeks using her hands, moving him closer to swiftly place a kiss on his lips. It lasted for a few seconds but it was enough for the both of them.

His eyes opened in delight, wide smile on his lips, thankful that she got it and had done it as well. "I guess it's not bad."

She beamed, her face was surely beet red in realization that she had done it but it doesn't matter. She could do it. She didn't mind that it wasn't their first kiss. At least from now on, she would be the only one that he would kiss and vice versa.

She allowed him to move her face to his again. Just like the firs– err second kiss they had. She definitely could get used to this.

* * *

 **notes:** Is it okay? hahah I hope they're not too OOC. xD Feel free to correct my mistakes or say what you think about this.

Thanks to anyone who read this.. :3

11/01/16


End file.
